


Loved You First

by Dare_To_Dream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_To_Dream/pseuds/Dare_To_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Jade Payne, finds herself stuck in a problematic fake relationship with Zayn, whilst a certain curly headed boy worms his way into the shit storm, causing unwanted feelings and confusion all round. Will hearts break? Friendships stay true? What does Katie’s older brother think about this? What other drama could POSSIBLY unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! This is my first time posting on here, so please be patient with me!
> 
> I decided to write this fanfic because i was having a lot of feels, and i just started writing! So please give it ago :) xx

 

**Chapter 1**

 

All of a sudden, my lips were attached in a fiery dance with Zayn’s soft mouth, as I grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

 

I pushed him roughly against the kitchen counter, my lips running across his sexy jaw line, as he impatiently pushed my light brown, wavy hair behind my ear. I kissed and sucked my way down along the side of his neck, slightly pushing my chest against his toned one.

 

Zayn groaned in response, and decided to change our position. All in one swift movement, he had placed his strong hands on my waist, and hoisted me up onto the counter behind him, with his body now in between my athletic legs. I moaned as Zayn started nibbling and sucking on my neck, and in response, I wrapped my arms around his neck, encouraging him.

 

“Zayn...” I whispered, my eyes closing as his hands started to unbutton Harry’s shirt that I was wearing.

 

“Yeah babe?” He mumbled, now taking the shirt fully off me, leaving me in my sports bra and cotton shorts.

 

“We shouldn’t... be doing... thi-“ I tried to finish my sentence, but Zayn had started leaving a trail of small kisses down my cleavage, his large hands cupping my breasts through my bra.

 

It was very distracting.

 

“Why not? You are _my girlfriend_ after all.” Zayn smirked, kissing the swell of my right breast.

 

It felt so good. I subconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him closer towards me, wanting to feel his whole body against mine.

_Flashback_

_“Guys, let’s go out and find Zayn a pretty girl- he hasn’t been with anyone since his split with Perrie.” Harry suggested, as we all sat in mine, Louis’ and Harry’s apartment._

_“I'm right here, Harry.” Zayn told him, rolling his eyes as he sat on the couch next to me._

_“Katie? What do you think?” Harry asked me, ignoring Zayn._

_“Go ahead guys, you know I don't really like clubbing.” I answered him, not taking my eyes off the tv._

_“Just like your brother.” Louis muttered, and I just smiled._

_“Speaking of, you up for it, Liam?” Niall asked, walking past my brother and into the kitchen, interestedly._

_“Why not? Come on Katie, you haven’t been clubbing in ages.” Liam said, looking over at me._

_I looked around the room, seeing all of the boys, excluding Zayn, giving me a pleading look._

_“Fine. I better not regret this.” I huffed, standing up, and storming into my bedroom to get changed._

_End of flashback._

My hormonal instincts took over, and I all but ripped Zayn’s black top over his shoulders, and I flung it behind him, onto the floor.

 

I ran my hands up and down his extremely toned and muscled abdomen, leaning forwards and lightly kissing his tattoo on his collar bone.

 

I could hear Zayn groan, and I smiled against his chest, as his hands ran through my hair.

 

I pulled back, and forced my lips back onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was almost off the counter- Zayn had his hands spread on my butt, and my legs were wrapped around his waist, trying to get as close to him as possible.

 

Zayn felt so good. His skin against my skin. His hands on my body. My hands on his body. My lips against his.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“Perrie, you remember Liam’s sister, Katie- my girlfriend.” Zayn said, matter-of-factly, gesturing between me and Perrie._

_I stood at the bar, with a shocked expression on my face. Girlfriend? Since when did that happen? I was sure I would remember agreeing to be my best friends girlfriend at some point!_

_I felt Zayn wrap his arm around my waist, and pull me tightly towards him. I glanced at Perrie, Zayn’s ex girlfriend, to see her just as shocked as I was._

_“Of course I remember Katie! Nice to see you again, babe. This is my boyfriend, Blake.” Perrie quickly recovered from her surprise, and gestured to the model like male at her side._

_I looked up at Zayn, to see him nod politely in Blake’s direction, before averting his gaze down to my questioning face._

_Zayn leaned down to loudly whisper in my ear, over the club music, “Just go with it. Just until we leave.”_

_He leaned away, smoothly pushing some of my hair behind my ear, and giving me a sexy wink. Alright, I guess I could pretend to be Zayn’s girlfriend for 15 minutes, just so he didn't look like a loser in front of his ex, and her new boyfriend._

_“Nice to meet you.” I smiled politely at Blake, before looking at Perrie. “And I haven’t seen you in a while!”_

_“I know! I see a lot has changed since then.” Perrie yelled over the loud music and chatter, gesturing between me and Zayn._

_“It’s a new thing.” I heard Zayn mumble in response to her, as I fished out my phone that had just buzzed._

 

_ ‘Katie, _

_ We noticed Perrie was here, let’s leave before Zayn sees her. Meet you outside. _

_ Harry x’ _

_Too late now! Oh well, I was sick of this club anyway. I quickly stuffed my phone back in my bag, and tugged on Zayn’s large hand, with my small one._

_“Sorry, but the boys are waiting for us outside. We’ll catch you later!” I yelled to Perrie, giving her and her boyfriend a small wave._

_“We were just about to leave- we will come with you guys!” Blake suggested, putting down his empty drink, and grabbing Perrie’s hand, starting to lead her outside._

_“Let’s go.” Zayn muttered to me, before following them, through the crowd, towards the exit._

_End of flashback._

 

I pushed myself off the counter, and completely into Zayn’s arms, and his strong hands automatically went underneath my butt, holding me in place against his body. My bra covered chest was pushed up against his toned chest, and his soft lips were attacking my neck, as my head moved back to give him easier access.

 

Zayn started sucking on a sensitive spot on my collar bone, his hands clenching my butt, softly. I reacted and moved my hips against his, causing a low growl to escape his lips.

 

Zayn’s lips never left my neck, as he started to carry me down the hall way, and into his large bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, so I was straddling him, my thighs on either side of his.

 

I pushed him back, so he was lying down, and I laid down with him, my chest heaving against his, as I kissed abs. Zayn’s hands gliding down to sit on my hips, his fingers lightly playing with the waist band of my shorts.

 

_Flashback_

_“Zayn! Zayn, over here! Zayn Malik!”_

_Flashes and shouts were exploding all around us, as we exited the club. Zayn instinctively pulled me closer, to protect me, as we made our way through the press, to get to the black van where I could see Liam and the others sitting there with the windows down, looking worriedly at us._

_“Are you dating Katie Payne? Zayn Malik give Miss Payne a little snog for us!” The press kept shouting._

_We both ignored it, until we saw Perrie giving us a suspicious look next to us, as to why we weren’t answering the press. And before I knew it, I could hear these words come from beside me._

_“Yes, Katie and I are dating, and we are quite happy. Now excuse us.” Zayn curtly said, taking advantage of their stunned silence to quickly open the car door, and push me in._

_“What does Perrie think about this? Liam’s opinion? Zayn, Zayn!”_

_That was all I heard until Zayn shut the door behind him, and I was wedged between my brother and Zayn, with the other three boys behind us._

_The driver started to drive away, but I could already sense the tension and anger radiating from Liam next to me._

_“You are WHAT?!” He shouted, looking at me and Zayn, completely betrayed, while Louis, Harry and Niall had shocked looks on their faces, behind us._

_End of flashback._

 

Zayn’s hands travelled back up my bare stomach, and lightly squeezed my boobs, making me gasp in pleasure, and unintentionally rock my hips against his again.

 

Zayn groaned loudly, and I looked up into his eyes, to see them full of lust. My chocolate eyes must have looked the same as he licked his lips in almost a hungry way.

 

My hands gripped onto his strong defined shoulders, and his hands went to my butt, as I slowly grinded against his pelvis, which was still covered by his low riding trackies.

 

I groaned as Zayn squeezed my butt, encouraging me to keep going, letting out guttural growls below me. I moaned, as I rocked back and forth, creating friction between us.

 

I could feel his large bulge underneath me, which encouraged me to rock against him, knowing he wanted this badly.

 

His hands moved up my body again, up to the clasp on my bra, and I froze. I stopped moving against him, I stopped running my hands up and down his body.

 

 

This was Zayn. Zayn Malik. My brothers band mate. One of my best friends. And he was fumbling with my bra clasp, his lust filled eyes raking up and down my body.

 

 I pushed down on Zayn’s shoulders, and quickly scampered off of him, and out of his bedroom door, not looking back.

 

“Kate? Katie! What’s wrong? Where are you going?” Zayn shouted from his bedroom, as I heard him get off the bed quickly and follow me.

 

My mind was racing with a million thoughts, as I walked down the hall, wanting to go next door into my own apartment, when I saw the front door open.

 

Shit. It could be Liam. He couldn't see me and Zayn half naked!

 

I turned to my left, and opened the bathroom door. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Zayn standing there with a confused and worried look on his face, so I quickly locked it behind me so no one could get in.

 

“Zayn? Are you okay?” A familiar voice called.

 

It was just Harry.

 

“Uhm... yeah. Yeah I'm good.” I heard Zayn’s husky voice answer him.

 

Harry then said something else, and I heard both boys sit down in the lounge room, and start a conversation. I turned towards the mirror, sighing, and looked at myself. My shoulder length straight brown hair was ruffled up, and my big chocolate brown eyes were wide and slightly scared.

 

If only I hadn't gone clubbing that night. Everything would have been different. I wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

 

Zayn had lied to my brother, and the others, by saying that we were dating. When really he just wanted to make Perrie jealous. I tried to tell him that he could lie to everyone else, just not our best friends, but Zayn insisted that we keep it between us, so there was no chance that our lies could get out. But I think it’s really because he is ashamed that he lied to them, and he doesn't want to admit it. We never lie to each other.

_“Just for a few days. Then I can find a model to date- and we can break up, and go back to normal.” Zayn had assured me._

 

It had been 2 weeks now, and we still haven’t broken up, as Zayn feared of facing Liam’s wrath. It had taken us a while to get him used to Zayn and I ‘going out’ and after a lot of ‘this is so weird’ and ‘you better look after her, Malik’ he finally accepted the idea of us ‘dating’.

 

I must admit, it has been extremely easy for Zayn and I to act like a couple. I lived with Harry and Louis, right next to his apartment where he lived with Liam and Niall, so we saw each other all the time. We are all very touchy-feely, so I just had to act a little more cuddly with Zayn, and him a little more lovingly with me, and we looked good.

 

When we went on dates, we would just go to a movie, or a quite restaurant, without much press- we held hands, and gave small kisses, but nothing to extravagant. Zayn was one of my best friends, so I didn't mind spending so much time with him, and cuddling him- it was just a bit odd without the others there.

 

But this evening, we were having a small group movie sesh in mine, Harry’s and Louis’ apartment, when I noticed Zayn was acting a bit depressed. He gave us an early goodnight, and walked back to his apartment next door. Whilst the boys were fixated on Transformers, I snuck out next door, to see what was wrong.

 

Zayn was telling me how he still loved Perrie, and how he missed her. He had been telling me the same things over and over again, for the past 2 weeks, and he was only getting more sad, as he steadily realised he wouldn't get back together with her. And before I knew it we were kissing.

 

Full on.

 

I don't know what got into me.

 

But it felt so good.

 

But so wrong.

 

Zayn had just been telling me how much he loved another girl, and then all of a sudden we nearly went the full distance. He didn't realise, and I know he wouldn't do it intentionally but he was pretty much using me. I'm glad I came to my senses before it was too late.

 

I stepped back to the bathroom door, and put my ear to it, trying to listen to the conversation going on in the lounge room.

 

“Yeah so Liam was thinking a football game tomorrow- we have the day off.” Harry suggested.

 

“Yeah, yeah sounds fine.” Zayn answered, sounding distant.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Wait, where is Katie?” Harry asked.

 

There was a moment’s pause, as I could practically hear Zayn’s head thinking.

 

“Just on twitter in my room, I think.”

 

“Without a shirt on?” Harry must have noticed his shirt that I was wearing before, somewhere in the kitchen.

 

“That’s yours...” Zayn said uncertainly.

 

“Yeah I know, Katie was wearing it- oh no, did I interrupt something?” Harry asked quickly, and I could just imagine his shocked and embarrassed face as he pieced the shirts on the floor, and Zayn’s distant answers together.

 

Time to reveal myself I think. I quickly picked up a hoodie that was lying on the bathroom floor (either Liam’s or Niall’s) and slipt it over my cold torso.

 

I quickly unlocked the door, and pranced down the corridor and into the lounge room.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Styles.” I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips innocently. “Your shirt stank, so I traded for a hoodie.”

 

“It does not stink!” Harry said indignantly, as I poked my tongue out at him.

 

I glanced towards Zayn and saw him obviously going to all costs to avoid looking at me.

 

Oh. So that's how it was going to be? Fine.

 

“Come on Haz, let’s go.” I said, walking towards the front door.

 

“What, no goodnight kiss for your boyfriend?” Harry smirked, as he got off the couch and ruffled Zayn’s hair.

 

I peered at Zayn, waiting for him to get off the couch, to say goodnight, to smile, to look at me. But he didn't, so I looked hard at Harry.

 

“Nope. Let him wallow over his _past_.” I answered harshly, letting Zayn know that I was talking about how he was so caught up with Perrie.

 

Zayn’s response was surprised. He raised his eyebrows, and his eyes shone with confusion- but he still didn't look at me.

 

Harry didn't say anything, obviously sensing that something had happened. Harry muttered a goodnight to Zayn, and put his hand on my waist as we went back into our apartment next door.

 

“Katie!” Niall and Liam cheered, as I entered. But I walked straight past the lounge, and down the hallway into my bedroom.

 

“What, no goodnight?” Louis pouted.

 

“Kate isn’t very big on ‘goodnights’ tonight.” I heard Harry mutter, before I slammed my bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Hopefully it gets better/longer as i progress! I've already written a couple of chapters, and i ensure you it gets more interesting!
> 
> But there is no point in uploading more if you guys think its terrible, so it would be amazingly kind of you if you would tell me what you think- good or bad!
> 
> Thanks for reading my first chapter, beautiful! :) xx


End file.
